The Stowaway Princess
by oncette
Summary: A covenant signed generations ago forces an arranged marriage to ensue between Prince Killian and Prince Emma in order to form a kingdom merger. Emma's new husband surfaces as a great challenge in her life as he is the first not to step down under the control of her strong personality. If anything, his was much stronger. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Secret Covenant

The two Charmings were doing their rounds in the garden one sunny April as their maid, Johanna, scuttled behind them trying her best to hold the parasol over both of their heads. Snow White never liked the idea of making poor Johanna follow them around the garden. She was getting quite old after all. Moreover, their daily walk around the garden is the only thing left in their royal routine that left them alone ever since they've placed in power.

"David, can't it just be _us_ today?" Snow pleaded.

"We've been through this before Snow. The sun is a very dangerous thing, the royal doctor has said so."

"That royal doctor couldn't even save my mother, David. Who knows how capable he really is?"

"Snow," David halted in the middle of the path making Johanna almost bump into them. "You know that's not fair. Your mother was riddled of poison. Poison even evolved magic now still can't heal."

"Yes, but David, one hour of sun really won't be all that bad. Come on, when was the last time we've been together alone, like alone alone?" Snow looked into his eyes with pleading in hers.

"Last night," David retorted shortly.

"We just went to bed, David," Snow then added in a whisper, "and not even the fun kind." David looked as if his mind remained unchanged. "Fine we can keep the parasol if it really means all that much to you, but I'll be the one to hold it. Why trouble poor Johanna?"

"It's really alright your majesty," Johanna smiled kindly.

Snow smiled back at the aging maid, but refused to relent. "David, please?"

The blonde sighed, "Fine. Johanna give me the parasol, go look after Emma please."

The maid shot Snow a look of gratitude then handed over the sunshade to the king. Briskly, she walked off toward the palace.

"Finally, alone at last." Snow leaned in to kiss her husband, but stopped as she realized he wasn't about to do the same. "Is there something wrong? Do you not want to be alone with me? This is our first chance at a romantic stroll in a very long time and you're upset about it?"

"No, it's not us," David kissed his wife's forehead gently. "It's about Emma."

"What about Emma?"

David linked his arm into Snows and urged her to continue walking with him, "About a week ago, King Malcolm paid me a visit. He was actually coming to see you, but you were out with Emma so I took the message for you."

"Why have you waited a _week_ to tell me?" Snow nearly shrieked.

"I know, I'm sorry," David held his hand up, "just listen first. I realize you were right to send Johanna off today. I need to talk to you about this now."

The couple entered the gazebo and sat beside each other. Snow patiently looked at her husband as she awaited his words. Beads of sweat slowly began to form on King Charming's forehead out of anxiety.

"Okay, he told me about this covenant. This deal the former rulers of this kingdom signed. It states that from the fifth reign after King Henry II's, this kingdom is to merge with the neighboring kingdom. The fifth reign is…" he trailed off.

"When Emma gets the throne," Snow White placed her hand on her mouth the moment after she said it.

"King Malcolm will be coming today to receive our signatures. Yours, mine, and Emma's."

"Well the answer is simple we won't sign!" The outraged queen stood up with a smile.

"It's not," David pulled her back down, "that easy. I mean let's think about this for a second. Who else is fit to rule this kingdom? Emma doesn't look like she plans to get married at all. She's eighteen and still can't interact with other men properly. Her personality, as strong as it is fit to rule a country, is too strong to continue our line of heirs."

"Maybe Emma just hasn't met the man of her dreams yet."

"Maybe, but how long are we going to wait before we decide she may never meet the man of her dreams?"

Snow White tore her gaze away from her husband. Her heart had always believed in true love. Things were not about to change just because a piece of paper said so. It was unthinkable.

"Snow, generations have signed this contract, not just King Henry II. All the rulers succeeding him have signed it, including_ your mother_. Hasn't she always done what's best for you?"

Snow white shifted her gaze back at her husband, "my mother signed it?"

"Yes. I don't want to force Emma into anything as much as you do, but the prince of the next kingdom might actually be good for her." Snow remained quiet, "Look, King Malcolm will be over here with his son for dinner tonight. Perhaps Emma will like the boy. We'll set the two out for a walk while we discuss the particulars of the covenant with King Malcolm."

Snow looked away once more, only to be pulled back by David's hands. He enveloped her hands in his and held them close to him.

"Look, Emma doesn't even have to know it's an arranged marriage immediately. She could fall in love with the prince first."

Emma squinted through the window as she watched her parents in the gazebo.

"Johanna?"

"Yes, princess?" The matron replied in between stitching a new dress for her.

"What are my parents talking about?"

"Frankly, your highness, I don't know. The last I knew, your mother was begging your father for some time alone. Your father was a little anxious in allowing so. My guess is it has something to do with the visit from King Malcolm last week."

"Why was King Malcolm here?"

"No one knows, Princess. He came here to talk to your mother about something, but she was away with you at the time so he spoke to King David. When the two of them talked over a meal, even the servers weren't around to hear."

Emma parted the curtains slightly once more.

"Well whatever it is, it's sure making my mother upset. And if it was just about the kingdom, they wouldn't be hiding it from me," Emma crossed her arms in suspicion.

_**Every story needs an introduction. Forgive me if this one wasn't all that interesting. I promise some captain swan as early as the next chapter, though. ;)**_


	2. Dinner

King David barged through the veranda doors with high spirits. A very conflicted Snow White trailed behind him. He ordered the head maid to ready Emma for a special dinner.

"Tonight, we'll be feasting with the neighboring kingdom's ruler, King Malcolm. Dress Emma in her green frock, the one she wore on my last birthday."

"Why such a special dinner?" Emma raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You'll soon understand how important King Malcolm will be in our lives." David answered safely. Even he couldn't completely lie to Emma.

"Mom?" Emma turned to her anxiety-ridden mother and hoped for a more specific answer.

The fair-faced Queen snapped out of her trance. Her lips slowly but surely curled into a reassuring smile. "All is fine, sweetheart. Go get changed."

A moment passed before Emma released her suspicions into a sigh. She slipped off her muddy riding boots before she followed Johanna up the stairs. She entered her large room and collapsed onto her bed. Her whole day encompassed equestrianism and archery. It was only as she laid on her bed when she realized how tired she really was.

"Let's hurry, Princess, we haven't much time." Johanna sprung out of Emma's walk in closet with her green velvet dress.

Emma groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. It was no consolation to know that forcing herself away from rest would be rewarded with an uncomfortable dress with the deadliest crinoline petticoat.

Emma removed her riding clothes and left herself in her chemise and hosiery. She then put on a plain cream girdle to go under her dress. Johanna slung the metal skirt skeleton over her head. It sat right at the curve of her hips and cascaded down into almost half a spherical shape. The kirtle followed after. The dress was green and embroidered with curls and swirls of different sizes. The neckline was quite square and packed her bust quite generously toward the front. The frills of her girdle stuck out from the sides of the neckline. The sleeves began tight around her biceps but grew looser as it grew closer to the wrists. The skirt of the dress was layered with large green frills a shade darker than the rest of the dress. The dress lightly grazed the floor as she sauntered heavily around the room.

"You must remember not to slouch, Emma."

Emma sighed, "Believe me, this chemise makes it hard to. The new maid tied the ends too tight, I could hardly slump my shoulders."

"That's just how tight it's supposed to be, dear."

"Well, when I have mother tie it, she always gives me much allowance."

Johanna chuckled and fetched Emma's shoes. The matronly maid laid a pair of black pointed-toe heels embroidered with tiny emeralds beneath Emma.

"I hate these," Emma complained as she slipped her feet into the tight shoes, "They're the tightest, most pointiest shoes I've ever met."

"I do believe, that's the point, dear. Turn, let me look at you." Johanna readjusted her spectacles as Emma spun around once. "You look wonderful, darling."

"Thank you, Johanna." Emma smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Let's fix that mane of yours now." Emma let out a small huff of laughter as she sat in front of the vanity mirror.

* * *

"King Malcolm and Prince Killian are at the entrance already, your highness."

"Hurry and send them in." The head server rushed out of the dining area to fetch the two royals outside.

"Oh gods, do I look alright David?" Snow twirled around in her Red Muslin houppelande.

"You look stunning, dearest."The king kissed his queen, "Might I remind you though, that you are not the one to be betrothed tonight."

The fair queen laughed and playfully hit her husband. "I know tha-

King Malcolm cleared his throat in the most humanly resonant way possible to break up the laughter between the two Charmings.

"King Malcolm," David bowed forward while Snow curtsied in suit, "and Prince Killian. Such a pleasure to have both of you to dine with us this evening."

The rulers of the neighbor kingdom bowed in return.

"Please, have a seat."

The royals made their way toward the large dining table. It stretched long enough to serve nearly twenty people, but narrow in width with just enough space to be covered by four adjacent plates. An ample amount of space distanced the seats the regal five were to sit in. King David sat at the head of table with his wife to his left. King Malcolm sat to his right, and beside Malcolm sat Killian. The space beside Snow White was prepared for Emma. She was to sit right in front of Prince Killian.

"Where is your daughter?"

"She's upstairs still being prepared." David answered promptly.

"And how did she take the news?"

The two Charmings looked at each other before one of them spoke up.

"We've decided that we would tell Emma just a little bit later. Maybe give her some time to _fall_ for Killian, before we tell her they are to marry." Snow retorted steadily.

Malcolm, being the ruler of the lesser kingdom (lesser meaning poorer), decided it was better judgement to make allowances here and there for the Charmings. He gave a small nod to his son to signal him that he must do as he wishes. Killian nods in return.

"Very well, then. However the merger must begin as soon as possible. We'll give your daughter a week."

"A _week_?" Snow shrilled in shock.

"Yes, a week. The merger was supposed to begin at the start of this month. I assumed your kingdom needn't a reminder, but only last week did I find that both of you hadn't even known. A week's worth of compensation is more than enough, I gather."

The Charmings were silenced into agreement.

Killian looked around the dining area in hopes of finding a family portrait. It seems up to the very last minute, his betrothed was going to push him at the edge of anxiety. He hoped she would have dark brown hair and blue eyes, a subliminal after effect of his mother's death. He normally was not one to fantasize, but if he was going to be married to this woman the rest of his life he may as well hope for the best.

The dining area door clicked open and revealed Emma. Her blonde hair was bunched up in smooth ringlets and folded into an elegant updo. Two strands of wavy hair graced the sides of her face, which accentuated the length of her earrings. She smiled and curtsied at both of her guests before she took the seat beside her mother.

Killian remained skeptical of love at first sight, but he was definitely moved by the looks of the princess before him. He watched her every movement as she sat down. From the purse of her lips to the motions of her fingers, he absorbed every inch of her. As far as appearances went, he was ready to wed this girl.

The appetizers followed immediately after Emma's appearance. Plates of bread and soup were served, while fruit was laid on the center as well as a bottle of wine.

Killian grew impatient as his princess still had not honored him even a quick glance since she had entered. She did not even look him in the eyes when she curtsied. He began racking his brain for some thought that might get her attention. After two minutes and nearly half a bowl of soup finished, he came up with nothing but actual physical contact. He waited on her to look at him for one more minute before he decided to brush the tip of his boo against the area above Emma's ankle.

He watched as Emma froze in her place and turned her gaze towards Killian. A wide and cocky grin spread across the prince's face as the action began to register in Emma's mind. She narrowed her eyelids at him and raised an eyebrow. As he saw this, it was almost as if he could hear her thoughts echo in his head. _What do you want?_ Killian replied with an even wider and cockier grin. His deep blue eyes stared into hers, in an attempt to reel her very soul toward him. _You._

Emma nodded her head backwards as if to ask: _Me? _Killian nods, with his undying crooked and devilish grin. _Yes, you. _The princess let out a barely audible snicker and returned to lifelessly spooning her soup. '_Who does he think he is?'_ She thought to herself.

Before she knew it, the plates were being taken away and the main course began to be served. Emma halted the server replacing her food and insisted on keeping her soup. She knew they would feed her only greens tonight to keep her from dirtying her dress and herself. Emma sighed and stole a glance at the turkey being served to the guests. She loathed being a princess.

Incapable of bearing a sudden temptation to get a better and longer look at the prince across the table, Emma inconspicuously looked up at Killian, who had already been staring at her since her arrival. One corner of his lips twitched upward the second his eyes met hers again. Absently, she stared back into his eyes and almost let herself smile. Killian gave her a playful wink, which made her swiftly retreat her gaze toward her food.

Killian watched in sheer amusement as the apples of Emma's cheeks crimsoned. He could see the small convulsions and spasms at the corners of her mouth that marked the inhibition of a smile. He sat silently yet impatiently and waited for a smile to erupt on her face. It just needed one more push, he thought. Unfortunately, it seemed Emma began to lose the ability to tear her eyes away from her food.

As minutes passed, he was left more and more disappointed for her temperance began to triumph over her feelings. He watched as her face soon contorted back into disinterest and indifference. She adjusted her mouth back into a straight, strict, _unfeeling_ line.

Perhaps a more direct and _prince-like_ approach would be a better option, Killian decided. He cleared his throat loudly.

"So Emma," everyone turned to Prince Killian, including his target, "have you ever been to our kingdom?"

Emma turned to her mother for a second who gave her a _please be nice_ look. She sighed and replied, "Uh, no. I suppose not."

"Perhaps you'd like to visit our kingdom some time this week then?" Killian tugged one end of his mouth into half a grin, "I could personally give you a grand tour of it all." In shock, Emma inconspicuously reverted her eyes back to her mother who gave her a reassuring nod. "We could ride my carriage. Or perhaps you might like it better on horseback?" Killian arched one of his sleek brows up.

At least I'll have Thunder with me, Emma thought of her horse endearingly. "A-alright."

"Splendid! I can come pick you up tomorrow." The prince grinned at her.

"Uh, well, actually I have riding lessons tomorrow."

"The entire day?" Killian raised his eyebrow once more with a playfully suspicious look.

"Actually, Emma," Kind David interjected, "we can just reschedule that for another day. You always said you wanted to travel, didn't you? Here's your chance today." Her father smiled at her the way he did during diplomatic meetings.

Overwhelmed by all the changing plans, Emma sat quietly for a second just looking at her parents' faces. There was something about Prince Killian that she didn't like. She felt some kind of hidden agenda lurked behind those admittedly devilishly charming smiles he had been giving her. She faced Killian once more and inhaled deeply.

"Why not?"

"Perfect." Killian winked at her once more.

This sent Emma's eyes flying back to her meal. She began dipping her spoon in her soup like it was her job. What did she just agree to?

"Emma," King David called.

"Yes," Emma looked up sheepishly.

"Why don't you show Prince Killian around the garden, while your Mother and I discuss important matters with King Malcolm?"

Emma knew that it was not a question. It was an order. "Yes, father."

"Do I follow them sir?" Johanna stood forward from one corner.

Just as David was to open his mouth, King Malcolm raced ahead of him, "There will be no need. My son can take care of your daughter just fine." He smiled gently at Emma.

Emma nodded slowly and took the parasol from the corner, despite the fact that there was no longer any rays of son nor drops of rain she needed shielding from. She needed to take precautions. Killian followed after her and gave her a soft smile. He placed his hand at the back of her shoulders and slowly slid it down her lower back.

"Let's go, _princess_."


	3. First Kiss

Emma felt the smallest shifts of pressure on her back from Killian's fingertips. The last shaft of light had disappeared from inside the dining room as door closed completely shut. She willed herself not to feel intimidated by the prince that walked alongside her. Despite this, she knew her anxiety began to rise up. Her palms began to moisten as did her forehead.

To make matters worse, Killian's index finger began tracing circles on her lower back. Her head swiftly turned to him only to catch his undying look of charm already waiting for her.

"Tell me something about yourself, love." Killian lurched close enough that she could feel his breath between her eyes.

Overwhelmed by all of his feats, she pushed the umbrella on to his neck horizontally and drove him backwards until his shoulders met the tall and thick hedge. She pinned him with enough vigor that she could feel the bulge in his throat swim back and forth on his throat as he took multiple gulps. Having caught his breath, he gave her a smile.

"Well, love, I was willing to court you first, but if you'd like to get right to it I'd be happy to help you get the nasty buckles on my coat."

"I don't know what this is about, but I know something's up." she pierced through his eyes with her stare, "What is it? Is our kingdom getting money from yours?" Emma raised the parasol's rod higher up his neck.

"Well, if it were, I'd be much less hesitant to ravish your body right here, right now," Killian placed both of his hands on the outer ends of the parasol and pushed Emma off of him and forced her to back up onto the opposite hedge. "But as far as I know, our kingdoms are of equal value. And just a friendly reminder, love, I'm a _prince_. You are a _princess_. So whatever tricks they taught you," Killian pressed himself onto her nearly to the point of their suffocation, "They taught me _better."_

Emma forced the developing lump in her throat downward. She looked Killian in the eyes and let them linger on for a couple of seconds before she drove all her strength into one instantaneous thrust against Killian to get him off of her. Killian did not miss a single beat as he caught her attack. He stepped backward slightly to balance himself, then lunged at her with even more power. Killian smirked and winked playfully at Emma.

"Get off," Emma spoke through clenched teeth. She turned away to her side to avoid his gaze.

"I'd hate to sound childish, but you _did_ start it. I'll get off when you find a way to surmount my strength. Until then," he whispered directly into Emma's ears, "you'll just have to find a way to get comfortable in this position."

Emma sighed and relaxed her muscles. Much as her pride refused to accept it, he was much stronger than she was. God forbid her father ever let her train for more than four hours a day. She looked around the garden for anything that could help her, but she could hardly see anything other than leaves and flowers under the moonlight.

"So, as I said, tell me something about yourself, princess."

Emma looked back at Killian who watched her like a delighted predator. "What do you want to know?"

"Hm, what do you do to pass the time?"

"Ride my horses, hunt birds, walk and… skinning annoying princes." Emma ended with a sweet smile.

Killian returned her smile and moved his face closer towards hers, "We have something in common then, because I love to ravage _naively courageous_ princesses," the prince lightly brushed his hips against her.

As soon as she felt it, Emma grumbled loudly and spat on to Killian's face. Killian shut his eyes as the saliva travelled down from his eyelid to his cheek. As he shifted all his strength to one arm and used the other to wipe his face. Emma used this moment as another attempt at freedom, but she met no avail. He only pushed her with the parasol harder.

"Uh uh uh, _princess_."

"Why are you here you _monster_?"

"Monster?" Killian exclaimed in amusement, "By the looks you've been giving me at the dining table, I'm quite sure I'm no monster. Perhaps monstrously charming and handsome is what you meant to say," he shot her another wink.

"Stop dodging the question, why are you here?" the princess' voice grew louder.

Killian chose his words carefully, "I'm not in a position to say, love. But I assure you, for as long as you're around me, I'm going to make it a very _pleasurable_ experience for you."

Killian closed the remainder of space between him and Emma then began to lean in. Emma watched in horror as the prince's face leaned in towards her with his yes closed and his mouth puckered. Panicked, she hiked her knee up and hit him right in between his thighs. Killian clutched his groin with both hands and fell back moaning in agony.

Emma smiled down at his face, "I win."

"Not really, love, that was kind of a cheat." Killian groaned. "Augh, if we have trouble bearing an heir later on, it will be because of your doing."

Emma knotted her eyebrows together before she dismissed his comment with an eye roll, "come on, let's get on with an actual tour around the garden."

* * *

"Alright, there are some particulars about the merger not yet stated in the covenant that need to be discussed." King Malcolm brought out a dusty-covered scroll from a pocket in his robe and placed it in front of the Charmings.

King David took the scroll and unrolled it. He read it carefully and spent at least one minute staring at each of the signatures at the bottom as if he could somehow verify them by doing so. He handed over the scroll to Snow who read it even more thoroughly than her husband. As she reached the bottom, she lightly traced the signature of her mother.

Snow White could hardly believe it was possible. Her mother had always done what was best for her. Despite the fact that Snow hated possibly forcing her daughter into a marriage with no promise of eternal happiness, she did not doubt that her mother had pure intentions as she signed the pact.

"I don't understand. Why did they sign this in the first place?" Snow shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, ages ago, your kingdom borrowed a huge sum from ours. The amount was unspeakably unsurmountable. However, you were barely holding on and your people were dangerously outnumbering. Our kingdom allowed this so long as a merger was to conspire in the far off future. My kingdom gave yours the money and ample time to grow and thrive, so the misfortune of arranged marriage was planned to land on your daughter and my son's generation." King Malcolm sighed, "Now here your kingdom is, nearly richer than my own." the king ended in slight bitterness.

"So what are the matters you'd like to discuss?" David asked carefully.

"Well the very first will be the center of the kingdom. Whether it'd be in your palace or mine."

"How about we build one in the actual center of both of our kingdoms? It's a fair military strategy in case the enemy might want to invade. They'd have to fight their way in. Not to mention convenience of travel for anyone within the kingdom that may want to visit."

"Yes, well that's great, but there's an incredibly _thick_ forest between our palaces. Especially one riddled with werewolves and trolls, those only being the _common_ monsters of the forest. How exactly do you plan to build a palace there?"

The Charmings gave each other a knowing look and smile.

"We can take care of that," Snow answered.

King Malcolm cocked his eyebrow up, but did not question them. "Alright. The next is military. Now I don't exactly expect we can completely close off that end of the merger within one night, but I strongly recommend that my kingdom's military take charge."

David paused for a moment before answering, "Well, pretty soon, King Malcolm, it will be _our_ kingdom. You're right. We'll have to have a more thorough military discussion sometime else, but I do think everything about our new kingdom _must_ be hand-in-hand. Our kingdom will fall if we subdivide its constituents into incoherent parts."

* * *

Emma had to muster all of her courage so as not to burst out in _un-ladylike _laughter because of Killian's story. She allowed a soft giggle to cut through from her mouth, but closed it off when she felt like her lips were about to explode.

"And it gets better, love," Killian enjoyed the amount of pure elation on Emma's face that he knew she was holding off from completely enjoying, "I had to wear this elegant lavender dress, the neckline of which was perilously _low_. Everyone at the ball saw the depths of the hairy jungle that rested on my chest while I travelled across the room."

No longer able to contain herself, Emma erupted in violent laughter and held on to her sides for her very life. The thought of Killian in a dress was priceless, not to mention the situation he was in.

"It's wonderful seeing that smile on your face, princess. I hope I see more of it." Killian smiled and took a step closer towards Emma.

Emma looked up at his eyes. Killian leaned in and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. A familiar rush of panic surged through hair, which made her step back. Killian smiled at her gently and took another step forward. He placed both of his hands on her waist to keep her from moving any further. His face loomed over hers as he began closing the gap once more. He closed his eyes and tilted his face to the side slowly.

Overcome by anxiety, Emma froze and closed her eyes. Killian latched his lips on Emma's face the moment it met contact. Moments later, his eyes fluttered open slowly only to realize he was kissing the area between her eyebrows. He chuckled and forced her chin up and gave her a proper kiss. Uncertain and inexperienced, Emma kept her lips unpuckered and shut. Killian grinned through the kiss and tilted his head further as he began to poke at the entrance of her lips with his tongue. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth slightly and began to move her lips in rhythm with his. Their tongues began to fight for domination as they slid and swirled against each other in slick strokes.

First to run out of breath, Emma tore her lips away from his slowly. Unable to completely register everything that had just happened, she took several steps backward then turned and began to run back toward the palace. Killian grinned to himself and ran after her.


	4. Field of Laughter

As soon as she heard the large doors of the grand front doors click from the dining room, Emma briskly walked to her room without clearance from her parents. She locked the door behind her and fell atop of the bed. Her hands and knees slowly sunk into the soft mattress with each passing second. She watched the Jones' carriage from the window above the headboard of her bed and did not move until the coach had shrunk into nothingness.

She snapped out of her daze almost immediately from a sudden rapping on the door. Emma got up from her bed and smoothed down her skirt before opening the door.

"May I come in?" Her mother had on the soft yet anxious smile she always wore when she was about to have discussions of heavy matter.

Emma pushed her lips together into a thin straight line, "I don't suppose I have much of a choice?" Her mother nodded slowly in agreement as she entered the room. Emma warily closed the door behind her and sat on the bed beside her mother who had already settled on it.

"So," Snow began in a light yet broken sort of tone, "how was the tour of the garden with Prince Killian?"

Emma took a deep breath expecting the words she needed to express herself to just lay themselves out, but she found that seconds later she did not know what the words were. She thought for a couple more minutes before saying, "It was… interesting."

"Interesting how?"

Emma spent twice as long in thought as the previous question before she answered, "Prince Killian was very… interesting." She paused once more, "I admit he was a little vexing at first, but his company is actually not all that terrible."

Snow laughed at the selectiveness of her daughter. "Incredible! Not all that terrible, indeed. Few are honored with that title from you."

Emma laughed and narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Fine, he was… humorous and amiable. He gets a little flirtatious and… yet somewhat assertive… and," she pronounced the last almost inaudibly, "Charming."

"Charming?" Her mother eyed her knowingly. "Well, there's a statement."

"Oh, hush." Emma rolled her eyes and let her head fall back on a feather pillow.

"Alright well," Snow pushed herself off the bed, "I just wanted to know how that went."

Before her mom could leave her bedroom, Emma stopped her as she was turning the brass knob of her door. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Emma's mother looked whipped her head around to face her with kind eyes.

"Why was he _really_ here? Why were they _really_ here?"

Snow bit her lip as she thought of an answer. She then replied carefully, "Their kingdom is a very close ally of ours, Emma. Political relations often need to be backed up by social relations." Her mother looked away as if she suddenly couldn't stand to look at her daughter.

Emma let a slow moment of silence pass before she sighed, "Alright."

"Emma, I really want you to give Killian a chance okay? Even just as a casual friend," she paused, "because we'll be around their royal family more often in the coming years." she then turned slowly to face her daughter, "Good night, Emma." She smiled softly at her and left her room.

* * *

Emma awoke the next morning to the sound of books toppling over the floor. She bolted up to find Prince Killian picking them up and returning them to their rightful places. He then turned to her and shot her a charming grin.

"Good morning, love."

Emma's eyes grew wide with terror as she realized she was still in her sheer evening gown. She held the sheets up as high as her shoulders to cover herself. Then, in a flurry of anxiety, she opened her mouth to let out a blood-curding shriek.

Killian, not missing a beat, stepped forward and covered her mouth with his hand. "Uh-uh-uh, quiet now. It took me some time persuading your maidservants to allow me to enter your room without alarming your parents. I wouldn't want to be the cause of their unemployment." He winked at her.

Emma slobbered over his palm in hopes of having him repulsed by her saliva, instead she received a carnal and hungry moan subtly erupt from the back of his throat. She groaned and yanked his hand off then watched him swipe his hand with a red silk handkerchief as he eyed her evocatively. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Get out."

Completely unruffled, Killian plopped down beside her on the bed and proceeded to making himself comfortable. He tucked his hands behind his head and crossed one leg over the other then tipped his prince crown over his eyes in undeniable defiance.

Emma growled at him angrily. She pulled herself out of bed, roughly tugging the blankets with her which forced Killian to roll off of the bed in one swift motion. She smiled to herself in satisfaction and entered her bathroom to change. Killian redeposited himself upon the bed and returned his crown in its former position. He hummed an upbeat sailor's tune and swirled his foot around in sync with the rhythm.

Killian jerked upright as he heard the bathroom door swing open. He untipped his crown and stopped to stare down at the blonde before him. She wore a white blouse with frills running down the front and at the end of its long sleeves. Its front cut short right above her riding pants, but at the back its tail fell down almost like a gown. Her leather riding boots were still caked with day-old mud at the soles and zipped up until her mid-calf.

"You look beautiful," Killian told her in a voice that seemed choked.

Caught in a moment of vulnerability, Emma shied her flustered face away from Killian. She cleared her throat and mustered a small, "thanks."

Killian chuckled and pushed himself off of her bed. He placed one hand on the curve of her waist and led her out the door, "We'll have a splendid day, love."

* * *

They arrived at the Western kingdom in Killian's golden standard, with red velvet curtains shading the car's windows and a red banner hiked up on its side. The commoners stopped their morning activities immediately and knelt on the ground. Even children of ripe ages stooped down, following the suit of their mothers obediently. Two coachmen riding at the back of the standard hurried toward the front to open the door. The townspeople, on their knees and heads bowed down, stole peeks at the regal unfolding as Killian stepped out of the standard then held his hand out for Emma to cautiously take and step out with him.

"Why did we stop here?" Emma whispered as she looked around.

Killian linked his arm in hers, "These people are the basic elements of my kingdom. If I'm to tour you, they must be the first stop."

They were in the middle of the town plaza, littered with stands of all sorts. A variety of bakers, blacksmiths, florists, tailors, and other common men lowered down their heads as the noble couple walked passed them. Young ladies in simple tunics of cheap cloth curtseyed low in their path and small children stopped running to bend down in respect.

Emma watched as Killian ruffled the dark-haired head of a young boy, no more than seven. The boy looked up with a cheeky smile and the ghost of a shy giggle. Killian held his hand out and the boy smiled even wider as he took his hand. Soon a mass of children surrounded the two, nearly making Emma jump. A pair of girl twins took one of Emma's each and led her to a stretch of meadow at the northern edge of the plaza.

There Emma settled down and the girls began playing with her hair, twirling it around their fingers and braiding it in messy knots. The princess didn't mind however and looked over the horizon. Her mind drifted towards her horse. The field looked as if it was made for a day of ceaseless riding.

"Enjoying yourself so far, love?" Killian's soft voice broke her out of her trance.

"The children are… precious." She smiled tenderly at a younger girl who had followed the bunch. She looked about four and sat quietly on Killian's lap.

"I take it that, you like children, then." Killian watched a couple of young boys run around the meadow in a cross game of tag and role-play.

"Well who doesn't like children?" Emma rolled her eyes up at the two girls who were looping stems of daisies into her hair.

Killian watched as the twins finished the floral crown upon the princess' fair head. "Beautiful."

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and pretended not to hear. A moment of silence, save for the joyous shrieks of the children playing, elapsed thence. Killian leaned forward and closer to Emma until she could faintly feel his breath on her cheek. She turned slowly and moved toward him magnetically. He then captured her in a searing kiss, making the young girls giggle and the young boys pretend-gag. The couple pulled away from each other hearing the commotion and laughed heartily.

"Are you married?" One of the twins asked Emma while the other elbowed her reproachfully.

"I hope that we will be." Killian sent Emma a wink and left the princess to continue laughing. For no longer than a heart beat, a corner of Killian's mouth tugged into a frown at the thought of her not taking his response into heart, but he soon pushed the thought away knowing her unawareness of the matter.

After an afternoon's worth of chasing and song-singing with the children the regal couple took leave for the sun began to dip. Emma entered the standard first, followed by Killian who sat beside her then called for the coach to begin driving.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, love." Killian told her.

"Who said I enjoyed myself?" Emma teased and crossed her arms playfully.

"You received a kiss from me, of course you enjoyed yourself today." Killian retorted and merited a punch on the arm. After their laughter died down, Killian asked, "All seriousness love, you did enjoy yourself?"

Emma surrendered a small nod. She had to admit, although she expected a tour on horse-back, their afternoon with the common children was a great delight to her. It also reassured her of the path she knew she had to take being the sole heiress of her kingdom and a noble-born princess. Princesses were made for political wedding and bedding, this much she already knew. Her parents were one of the lucky few that married in true love. It was a great comfort to know that whoever her husband may be, she would at the very least have the love of her children come what may.

"I saw you eyeing the field," Killian observed and broke her out of a daze once more, "Would you like a ride around on your steed tomorrow?"

Emma smiled, "yes."

* * *

"And how was the day with the Charming girl? Have you asked for her hand?" Killian's father inquired with a sense of comedic coldness.

"It was good… I earned another kiss in the least." Killian rubbed the back of his neck, "But I have yet to ask for her hand."

The king sighed heavily and unnaturally loud as if he means to guilt Killian, "Son, our kingdom is growing poorer and poorer while our enemies at the border are thriving and collaborating. The kingdom is _counting on you_ to seal it with this girl."

Killian rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately father, she is still a woman. A woman, like any other, who guards her heart more than anything else and requires much time and effort before allowing any trust."

"God forbid that wretched mother of hers wanting her daughter to fall for you first. If it weren't for their riches, their royal family is nothing more than a farce not ready for any sort of political alliance. Time and time again in history thousands of princes and princesses have sacrificed any chance of real love in marriage for the sake of their country, yet we're at the mercy of a sixteen year-old and her damned guarded heart."

"Worry not, father, if she's like any other girl, she will also come around. And quite soon." With that, Killian left for his quarters and sleep.

**Happy Holidays! Please forgive me for being gone so long. I hope this chapter can serve as a decent (and late) Christmas present for all of you. Cheers!**

**PS: I think I've spoiled all of you with enough fluff, prepare for some drama, my dears. **


End file.
